


Silence Hurts You Less

by kimberleigh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberleigh/pseuds/kimberleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Tony Stark was never this quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Hurts You Less

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this scene in my head this morning, and I had to write it down before it disappeared. My first Avengers fic :)
> 
> The title comes from the poem "First Love" by Maxwell Kessler.
> 
> For Desi, the Tony Stark to my Pepper Potts.

When she finally returned to Stark Tower, it wasn't the broken windows, or destroyed living room that filled Pepper with unease. They gave her pause, but it was the quiet that worried her. There was no music, no television, no JARVIS to break the silence of the penthouse. Life with Tony was never this quiet.

She found him in his workshop, just sitting, staring at the far wall. Pieces of the Iron Man suit lay on the bench in front of him, tools held forgotten in his hands. When she took the wrench from him, he turned to her, his eyes wild with untold emotions. He looked at her, mouth opening and closing, as if he had something to say, but not the words to say it. Pepper took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

He surged from his seat, took her in his arms, and held her tight. He smelt of sweat and concrete dust and exhaustion. Her fingers traced patterns on his back in an effort to comfort him. Tony kissed her then, lowering them to the floor. They were silent as he fucked her hard, bodies moving together with a long practised ease. He whimpered once when he came inside her, her breath hot and heavy on his neck.

Neither of them broke the spell of silence until they were laying, freshly showered, in bed. Tony's head pillowed on her breasts, her fingers in his hair.

“Tell me.” Pepper whispers.

And he did.


End file.
